


A touch of cinnamon

by GrumpyBambi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: Namjoon had agreed to take care of Jimin's little bunny while the latter went to a vacation with his boyfriend. He didn't know that the small little ball of fur wasn't an ordinary bunny until an accident happened and the shy hybrid named Kookie couldn't hide his "human" form any longer.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	A touch of cinnamon

If you are interested in this story please vote for it :>  
I have started a poll and I will start writing and publishing 2 or 3 with the most votes.  
One of them will published on twitter first. The other one/two on ao3.

Twitter : @BambiGrumpy

For questions or requests :

https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy


End file.
